Let Down
Let Down is the fifth track from Dead by Sunrise's debut studio debut album, Out of Ashes, and is also the second single from the album. The track consists of Chester Bennington from Linkin Park and members of Julien-K. It is released to iTunes on November 24, 2009, and it is also available in CD format and digital download. A live version of the single is included on iTunes. Background In an article from Sputnik Music, the second single from Out of Ashes was described as "despite the synth atmosphere that turned out to be strange, it has a chorus that becomes difficult to get out of your head, as the harmonies to the song became impressively successful." In another article, only recently from Ultimate Guitar Archive, it has been carefully explained as "quite an electronic and bass guitar type of song, even at the beginning of 'Let Down', and is another mellow song that makes Chester Bennington show off his soft vocals again, as the chorus becomes very good." Live This song was performed at several concerts, such as one performance in Nashville, Tennessee for the ReAct Now: Music & Relief a few years back when Bennington formed the band as his side project with Ryan Shuck and Amir Derakh from Orgy and Julien-K. Music Video A music video for the single itself was filmed, along with the music video for "Crawl Back In". Both music videos were directed by P.R. Brown, before the video was premiered on December 4, 2009. Track Listing All songs written by Chester Bennington, Ryan Shuck, Amir Derakh, and Anthony Valcic. ;Digital download ;2-track Single ;Let Down - EP ;Let Down - Live Charts The single could not chart in any of the lists for several occasions. Lyrics And the tears fall like rain, down my face again Oh the words you wouldn't say And the games you played with my unfoolish heart Oh I should have known this from the start Oh the winter and spring Going hand in hand just like my love and pain How the thought of you cuts deep within the vein This brand new skin stretched across scarred terrain Said, I don't wanna be let down I don't wanna live that life again Don't wanna be led down the same old road (I don't wanna be let down) Said, I don't wanna be let down I don't wanna live my lies again Don't wanna be led down the same old road (I don't wanna be let down) All those years down the drain Love was not enough when you want everything What I gave to you, and now the end would start Oh, I should've listened to my heart 'Cause I don't wanna be let down I don't wanna live my life again Don't wanna be led down the same old road (I don't wanna be let down) Said, I don't wanna be let down I don't wanna live my lies again Don't wanna be led down the same old road Oh... Oh... 'Cause, I don't wanna be let down I don't wanna live that life again Don't wanna be led down the same old road (I don't wanna be let down) Said, I don't wanna be let down I don't wanna live my lies again Don't wanna be led down the same old road (I don't wanna be let down) I don't wanna be let down the same old road (I don't wanna be let down) (Repeat the above two lines 7 times, till it fades away) Category:Dead by Sunrise Singles Category:Dead by Sunrise Songs